Desirée Goyette
Desirée Goyette ---- Desirée Goyette is an American singer, composer, lyricist and voice-over artist. She has been nominated for two Grammy Awards and has voiced such characters as Barbie, Nermal, Petunia Pig, Honey Bunny and numerous others for radio, television and toys. She graduated from the San Francisco Conservatory of Music and also studied at San Jose State University in the music department. She lived in Los Angeles for numerous years and wed her second husband, producer of Garfield, Lee Mendelson. After many years together they then separated and divorced. Around 1993, Goyette married fellow Peanuts and Garfield contributor Ed Bogas, to whom she is still married and with whom she has two children. She provided the voice for Betty Boop in the 1985 movie The Romance of Betty Boop. Goyette grew up watching Betty Boop re-runs on television, and her mother used to sing the song "I Wanna Be Loved By You". When Goyette was 9 years old, her idol Debbie Reynolds sang it in the 1950 film Three little Words. Goyette mimicked Reynolds and discovered later that she was indirectly imitating Helen Kane, who had inspired the character of Betty Boop in the first place. Goyette also did various commercials as the voice of Betty during the 1980s. Desiree Goyette was replaced by Mae Questel in 1988 for the cameo in the feature film Who Framed Roger Rabbit and then later by Melissa Fahn in 1989. Quotes *Desirée Goyette: "I was slated to be the music director for the film The Romance of Betty Boop, so they decided to have a huge casting call for the actual voice of Betty. And they certainly contacted the original voice of Betty first, Mae Questel but she was very elderly by that time and her voice had dropped a bit quite a bit actually it didn't seem like she was going to be able to handle doing it for this new show." *Desirée Goyette: "They had this big casting call and they advertised it in The Hollywood Reporter, and all of the Hollywood trades and on the day of casting there were people wrapped around the corner around the block." *Desirée Goyette: "We did it at the old Gold Star Recording Studios which no longer exists but it was a legendary studio to work in. So I was there to play the piano for the people auditioning. And I would say every one out of five would whisper before they auditioned and say 'what does Betty Boop soundlLike? And I said well ya know (in Betty Boop's voice), 'Ya kinda have to pucker up a and put on a Brooklyn accent and squeak a little' and that's Betty." *Desirée Goyette: "The producer heard me doing that voice the head of CBS and asked when I was going to try out, and I was thrilled and got the part and had a great time doing it." *Desirée Goyette: "I think Debbie Reynolds was portraying Clara Bow. Now Clara Bow was the original 'It Girl' who represented the ultimate flapper girl of the 20s. Betty Boop was modeled after Clara Bow, so if you want to know more about who Betty Boop was, you need to know a lot more about who Clara Bow was." Desirée Goyette's Personal History with Betty Boop Desirée Goyette grew up doing the voice of Betty Boop as a little girl, she had seen some of the early Max Fleischer cartoons and loved them. She later saw a movie with Debbie Reynolds in Three Little Words. And so as a little girl, Goyette would do her best Clara Bow imitation and never imagined as an adult, that she would be doing the voice of Betty Boop in for a TV show. Songs performed as Betty Boop *"Just Give Em Your Boop-Oop-a-Doop" *"Independent Girl" *"I Can Give You Anything But Love" *"I Wanna Be Loved By You" *"I Only Have Eyes For You" Googi Goop Warner Betty Boop 1.PNG Warner Betty Boop 2.PNG Warner Betty Boop 3.PNG WArner Betty Boop 4.PNG WArner Betty Boop 5.PNG Warner Betty Boop 6.PNG Warner Betty Boop 7.PNG Warner Betty Boop 8.PNG In 1996, Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc., brought in one-time Betty Boop voice actress and composer Desiree Goyette to perform the role of Googi Goop in the Animaniacs episode The Girl with the Googily Goop. It was originally thought that Tress MacNeille (Teressa Claire Payne) had done the role, as MacNeille had once been cited as the voice of Betty Boop, but was in fact Goyette. Before Goyette lended her voice to Googi, she voiced Roxy in Tiny Toon Adventures. Roxy was a character from the Merrie Melodies series Foxy and Roxy,'' who also used to "Boop-Boop-a-Doop" in her ''Merrie Melodies cartoon appearances. Gallery Miss Desiree Goyette as Betty Boop 2 1980s.jpg Miss Desiree Goyette as Betty Boop 1980s.jpg Desireee goyette.jpg Trivia * Goyette also made an appearance as Betty Boop in person at the 1984 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, one year before the film was released. * Goyette wrote three songs for Betty and also performed "I Wanna Be Loved By You" in the film. * She was picked to voice Betty out of 55 Actresses. * Goyette wrote the music for numerous Garfield ''specials and series, as well as for Charlie Brown specials and Saturday morning series. She also composed the music for Snoopy's ''Flash Beagle album, which sold 200,000 copies. *Bill Melendez commented that he had planned to animate the character better than the Fleischer artists ever had. He stated that he had no plans to hire any of the original animators who had worked on the original shorts, nor would he consider using Mae Questel, Betty's longtime voice. * In a recent interview about her role as Betty Boop, Goyette gave the original Boop-Boop-a-Doop Girl Helen Kane's credits to the It Girl, Clara Bow. Including Helen's credit for Three Little Words as portrayed by Debbie Reynolds, and retracted what she had stated earlier in her career. Links *Official Site - Lightchild Publishing See Also *Desirée Goyette Stars as the voice of Betty Boop (1985) ---- Category:Article stubs Category:People Category:Voices of Betty Boop Category:The Romance of Betty Boop Category:Desirée Goyette Category:Desirée Goyette-Bogas